herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Core Hunter
Core Hunter 'is a villain who, similarly to Von Nebula, was formerly a Hero. Biography Early Life Core Hunter was a Rookie Hero built in Hero Factory. At some unknown time, he decided to leave the Hero Factory because of a defect in him. He felt that there was nothing for him in the Hero Factory organization, and that no one cared about him and his future. From rogue hero to villain After defecting from Hero Factory, Core Hunter stayed neutral and off the radar. Eventually, he became obsessed with Hero Cores, at which point he dedicated his skills to villainy and became a master thief. Core Hunter later salvaged Hero Factory's weapons and converted the weapons to be used against the Heroes. At some time, he was somehow captured and imprisoned in the Villain Storage. Breakout When Voltix unleashed a Von Nebula entity and broke the Black Hole Orb Staff, he created a black hole that allowed the villains to break their security locks and escape. Core Hunter decided to remain in Makuhero City and destroy any Heroes he could find. Dunkan Bulk was assigned to stop him. The Doom Box Core Hunter traveled to Tansari IV, where he attacked Hero Jimi Stringer, who had just arrested Voltix. Bulk arrived soon after, and chased Core Hunter off of the planet. Core Hunter then began his operation to retrieve the fragments of the Doom Box. First he he went to Geb, only to find that Bulk and Natalie Breez were already there with the fragment. Core Hunter used anti-gravity devices to retrieve the Doom Box fragment and send Geb into orbit. Bulk fired his Missile Launcher at Core Hunter, but Arctur saved Core Hunter and told him that Heroes were at the fragment located at the mine. Core Hunter rushed off to the mine and retrieved the fragment, putting down a thick layer of artificial dust to cover his tracks. Finally, Core Hunter went to the ship containing the third fragment, which was now junked in a ship graveyard. He hired a band of mercenaries to defend against Alpha 1 Team, who he knew was coming for him. In the cargo bay, Core Hunter assembled two of the fragments but not the third as he had no intention of actually using the Doom Box. In a standoff with Alpha 1, Core Hunter was attacked by Mark Surge who utilized his Electricity Shooter, giving Core Hunter spasms that caused him to accidentally reform the Doom Box. Arctur appeared and offered to take Core Hunter to where the Doom Box was forged, the only place it could be used. Core Hunter accepted, and was teleported there, but soon Arctur and all of Alpha 1 confronted him. After Arctur was killed by Core Hunter, the Heroes goaded the villain into activating the Doom Box, while Breez used the Hero Core Remover Tool to absorb the Doom Box's energies and render it harmless, inadvertently supercharging the weapon. Core Hunter used his tool to incapacitate the Heroes, except for Surge, who he offered a position in his new empire. Surge instead fired his shooter at Core Hunter, causing the villain's powers to fold in on himself, until his body slowly winked out of existence. Abilities and Traits Core Hunter is very intelligent and a perfectionist given the fact he can rip a hero core out of a hero without damaging it. However, it made him more obsessed for hero cores which led him to being a villain (as he cannot resist the lust for hero cores to add to his collection). Weapons Core Hunter carries a Plasma Shooter in his right hand which was stolen from a deceased hero. He wields a Hero Core Remover Tool in his left hand which can remove any hero core easily without wrecking it. He also wears a multi-vision mask, which uses infrared, x-ray and ESP in the goggles to scan his enemies' mental and physical strength and weakness as well as working in day and night. Set Information *'6222 Core Hunter was released on July 2012. His set contains 51 pieces. Appearances *''Breakout'' (First appearance) *''Breakout (Game)'' *''Hero Factory Secret Mission 1: The Doom Box (Book)'' *''Hero Factory Secret Mission 3: Collision Course (Book) (Mentioned only)'' Trivia *Core Hunter is the original creator of the Arachnix Drone that Black Phantom uses. de:Core Hunter Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:2012 Category:Breakout Category:Summer Set Category:LEGO Category:The Doom Box Category:Heroes Category:Former Heroes